The present invention relates to the art of anti-theft devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to a device which will thwart attempts by criminal elements to forcibly commandeer a vehicle from an authorized operator.
The invention has particular application to preventing the escalating incidences of physical commandeering of motor vehicles occurring primarily in urban areas and it will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has broader applications and is extremely effective in preventing theft of a vehicle after it has been parked by an authorized operator. Also the invention allows programmed operation of accessories associated with the vehicle upon approach and retreat of the authorized operator of the motor vehicle or when the vehicle is parked and unattended. Consequently, it is appreciated that the invention has these broader applications even though particular emphasis is applied to its primary goal of hampering or thwarting commandeering of motor vehicles.
There are a tremendous number of anti-theft devices for motor vehicles, many of which are now on the market. In addition, many motor vehicles are provided from the factory with integrated security or theft prevention systems. After a vehicle has been purchased, professional persons can be employed for applying sophisticated security systems or anti-theft devices on the motor vehicle. Such complicated systems are extremely expensive and can be installed only by the most talented persons and are not susceptive to xe2x80x9cDo It Yourselfxe2x80x9d vehicle owners, a group of persons that substantially outnumber those who can afford professionally installed, or factory installed, security devices. Relatively inexpensive, easily installed security devices are generally simplistic in operation and merely prevent theft of a vehicle, while the vehicle is unattended. In these devices, when an authorized operator enters the vehicle, the security device is deactivated by some unspecified act. Indeed, this situation is normally true of factory installed and professional installed security systems. Consequently, security systems of both the inexpensive type and the professionally installed type do not, in any way, protect from or hamper a hijacking situation where a criminal element physically ejects an authorized operator and steals the motor vehicle. Thus, there is a substantial need for a device which will prevent or indeed in some way hamper, thwart or discourage hijacking of motor vehicles. Such a device would not only reduce loss of property but could also result in apprehension of criminal elements disposed to the criminal activity of physical violence directed toward theft of a motor vehicle. In addition, it would be a tremendous advantage if such device were also installed by a Do-It-Yourself person.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an anti-theft device which can be easily attached to a motor vehicle, which device will thwart or hamper hijacking, as well as prevent theft of an unattended vehicle. In accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, the anti-theft device is a passive system which will be armed and disarmed without physical intervention of the operator owner. This type of system is considered beneficial and premium reducing to some insurance carriers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle, which device comprises a personal identification unit (PID) to be carried by an authorized operator of the motor vehicle. This personal identification device (PID) has means for identifying its location in the vicinity of the motor vehicle. In other words, the PID is used to indicate when an authorized operator is in the vicinity of the vehicle. The present invention further includes a vehicle control unit mounted onto the motor vehicle so that the vehicle control unit can be shifted between a first condition and a second condition. The first condition will allow operation of the motor vehicle, whereas the second condition will inhibit operation of the motor vehicle. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the control unit on the vehicle is shifted into the second, or inhibiting, mode of operation at a time subsequent to removal of the PID from the vicinity of the motor vehicle. In this manner, as the PID is carried by the authorized operator of the vehicle, the vehicle mounted control unit shifts to a first condition as the operator approaches the vehicle. When the operator retreats from the vehicle, the control unit automatically shifts into its second condition. This shifting of the control unit occurs after a time delay which, in practice, is approximately two minutes. In this manner, when the operator walks away from the vehicle, the control unit automatically inhibits operation of the vehicle. Consequently, hijacking of the vehicle is prevented. If the person carrying the PID is physically ejected from the vehicle, the person commandeering the vehicle can not drive the vehicle a substantial distance. The control unit will be shifted into the second condition inhibiting operation of the vehicle. Since the preferred embodiment of the invention includes a time delay, in practice two minutes, as the vehicle is commandeered and the operator is removed, the vehicle operates for a short period of time. When the vehicle is parked and left unattended by the operator carrying the PID, the control unit shifts into the second condition and the vehicle can not be operated. This prevents theft of the vehicle while it is unattended. Indeed, a vehicle equipped with the invention could be unattended with the keys in the ignition switch and the doors open. Although this scenario would be unwise and could invite an attempt to steal the vehicle, such attempt would be unsuccessful.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the anti-theft device can be installed on a motor vehicle merely by cutting a lead to the ignition coil and installing the unit in series with the ignition coil. In this manner, the first condition of the anti-theft control unit connects the ignition coil in a normal fashion. This occurs when the personal identification device is in the vicinity of the vehicle. Vicinity means less than about 50 feet. The second condition of the anti-theft device opens the circuit to the ignition coil, thus preventing operation of the vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the personal identification device, or unit, is a small transmitter carried by an authorized operator of the motor vehicle. The transmitter has means for periodically transmitting an electromagnetic signal having a series of coded pulses, which arrangement of pulses is unique to the particular transmitter. The transmitter identifies an authorized operator of the vehicle. The control unit mounted onto the vehicle includes a receiver that has a decoding network for recognizing the unique coded pattern of the signal from the transmitter carried with the authorized operator of the vehicle. In this manner, as the operator approaches the vehicle, the coded signal is transmitted to the receiver on the vehicle. This signal shifts the control unit into the first condition. Consequently, the motor vehicle can be operated normally. As the operator retreats from the vehicle, or the vehicle drives away from the operator, the transmitted signal is no longer received by the decoder. After a preselected time, the control unit on the vehicle creates a signal indicating that the transmitter has been removed. This signal inhibits the operation of the motor vehicle by ultimately disabling the vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the vehicle is inhibited after a given time following removal of the PID from the vicinity of the vehicle. This given time is generally greater than one minute and is preferably in the range of two minutes. To prevent the vehicle from abruptly shutting down, another aspect of the invention includes a programmed stall sequence system wherein the vehicle inhibiting means gradually shifts to an absolute inhibit condition for the vehicle. In accordance with a practical embodiment of the stall sequence system of the present invention, following the time delay after removal of the PID from the vehicle, the ignition coil is first deactivated for about 65 ms. Thereafter, the ignition coil is activated for 10.0 seconds. The stall sequence cycles between coil off and coil on. The first time, i.e. the time of coil deactivation or off, is gradually increased in the subsequent stall sequence. The time of activation, when the ignition coil is connected to the battery and on, is progressively decreased. By increasing the first time and deceasing the second time alternately, ultimately the first time prevails and the vehicle is inhibited. By using this stall sequence, which lasts for about one minute, all vehicles will gradually come to a stop. Consequently, the vehicle is not immediately shut down. Such immediate vehicle shut down could result in loss of brakes, loss of steering, loss of lights, and just general havoc to a normal operation of the vehicle. By incorporating the unique and novel stall sequence of the present invention, the commandeered motor vehicle gradually becomes inoperative and the person stealing the vehicle has no option but to leave the vehicle on foot and risk apprehension. Although the preferred embodiment of the invention includes a time delay from shifting from the operating, condition to the inhibit condition, it is possible to employ the present invention without such time delay.
In accordance with the broad aspect of the present invention as thus far described, there is provided an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle comprising a unique device (PID) adapted to be carried by an authorized operator of the motor vehicle, means for creating a vehicle inhibit signal when the unique device has been removed from the vicinity of the motor vehicle for a given time and means for inhibiting operation of the vehicle upon creation of the signal by removal of the PID from the area or vicinity of the vehicle. In accordance with this concept, the unique device is a transmitter for transmitting a coded signal to the vehicle while the transmitter is in the vicinity of the vehicle. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the coded signal is transmitted periodically. In the preferred embodiment, the period of transmission of the coded signal from the transmitter, or PID, is 10.1 seconds. If the receiver does not receive a properly coded transmitted signal from an authorized transmitter within 2.0 minutes, a monitoring reset timer or timer sequence of a microprocessor times out and shifts the system from a first condition allowing operation of the vehicle to a second condition inhibiting operation of the vehicle. This second condition is processed by a microprocessor that implements the stall sequence, which operates a breaker in the ignition coil circuit to activate and deactivate the coil in accordance with the stall sequence as previously described. In this manner, the anti-theft device is passive. Removal of the transmitter carried by the operator from the vicinity of the vehicle prevents operation of the vehicle. If the vehicle is being commandeered it can be operated for a period of time until the stall sequence has progressed to completely deactivate the ignition coil of the vehicle. By using this concept of a time delay as well as a stall function, the vehicle is driven away from the victim and shuts down at a location substantially removed from the crime scene. For this reason, the timer stage is set for approximately 2.0 minutes and the stall function occurs within approximately one minute. Since hijacking normally involves a speedy escape by the criminal element, this timing allows the vehicle to remove itself substantially from the victim and then shut down.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, hijacking of a motor vehicle is thwarted by shifting the control unit on the vehicle from the enabling condition to the inhibit condition in response to a first control signal indicative of the fact that the vehicle is being commandeered from the authorized operator and a second control signal indicative of a predetermined condition of vehicle movement during the hijacking operation. Preferably, the first control signal is that produced by the control unit as described above when the personal identification device carried by the authorized operator of the vehicle is removed from the vicinity of the vehicle as the latter is driven away by the hijacker, whereby the transmitter signal is no longer received by the control unit. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, however, the transmitter carried by the authorized operator could be manually operable, while still in range with respect to the vehicle, whereupon the receiver in the control unit would create the first control signal indicative of operator ejection. Further in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the rate of movement of the vehicle being hijacked is detected or sensed and, upon the occurrence of a predetermined or preselected condition regarding vehicle movement, the control unit on the vehicle responds to the two control signals and shifts into the second condition inhibiting operation of the vehicle. This advantageously enables providing for inhibiting of the vehicle to take place at a low speed of movement thereof, preferably less than 10 miles per hour and, for example, at about 5 miles per hour.
It will be appreciated that inhibiting operation of the vehicle at low speeds, either by immediately opening the ignition system or by employing a stall sequence as described above, advantageously minimizes the potential for damage to the vehicle and/or physical injury to innocent bystanders resulting from loss of the vehicle brakes, steering, lights and the. like through the inhibiting operation. At the same time, selectivity with respect to the speed condition necessary for generating the second control signal advantageously enables providing for the inhibiting operation to take place after the hijacker is sufficiently removed from the vicinity of the hijacking operation, thus to protect the vehicle owner by enabling the latter to evacuate the hijacking location. Any number of rate-of-movement conditions can be selected for controlling issuance of the second control signal such as, for example, the first time the vehicle decelerates through a preselected rate of movement, such as 5 mph, the second time the vehicle accelerates through the preselected rate of movement, or a predetermined one of a plurality of successive accelerations and decelerations through the preselected rate of movement. Still further, it will be appreciated that issuance of the control signal based on rate of vehicle movement can be delayed for a preselected time following issuance of the first control signal, thus combining time with the inhibiting operation to assure adequate distancing of the stolen vehicle from the owner. In this respect, for example, the inhibiting operation could be designed to take place during the first acceleration or deceleration through the preselected rate of movement occurring at a preselected time after issuance of the first control signal. As yet another example, the number of accelerations and decelerations through the preselected speed can be counted within the computer and the latter programmed to initiate the vehicle inhibiting function at a predetermined count of accelerations, decelerations or successive accelerations and decelerations. In any event, since a vast majority of vehicle hijackings take place within a city or community, inhibiting of a hijacked vehicle will take place far enough away from the authorized operator to optimize his or her safety yet close enough to the scene of the hijacking as to optimize recovery of the vehicle and perhaps apprehension of the hijacker.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle mounted control unit can be programmed to include more than one authorized PID transmitter. In addition, it can be used to operate windows, lights, sirens, and other accessories.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of preventing theft of a motor vehicle and/or hampering and thwarting hijacking of a motor vehicle.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision of an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle, which device preferably is passive in operation and deactivates the car when an authorized operator is out of the vicinity of the vehicle.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a control unit to be mounted on a motor vehicle, which control unit can be easily installed by a person, other than a professional.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of an anti-theft device, and method of operating the same, which device and method allow a car to be removed from an authorized operator but stalled in a short distance.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an anti-theft device, and method of operating the same, which device and method allow a vehicle to be confiscated from an authorized operator while providing for inhibiting operation of the vehicle thereafter when the vehicle has moved a safe distance away from the authorized operator, and inhibiting operation of the vehicle in a manner which optimizes protecting pedestrians and other innocent bystanders from potential injury and protecting the stolen vehicle from damage by initiating the inhibiting operation when the vehicle is moving at a slow speed.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method, as defined above, which device and method are somewhat inexpensive, can be universally adapted for a variety of accessories and is easily installed by a Do-It-Yourself person having limited skills and tools.